I'm just a teenager
by twdalixbrooke
Summary: Ellie meets Tony Stark, and sparks begin to fly. But remember, she's just a teenager. Tony/OC (tiny bit of M later on!)
1. Chapter 1

Ellie stood up, facing Fury who was flipping through papers. "Ok miss Redmond, you can Join, you will be in Bruce's office, you are is assistant." She flashed him a smile as she hurriedly walked to find Bruce. "Hey uh, I'm working with you now." She said dumping her bag on the nearest chair. Bruce is fairly handsome for a man like him, he's a tad taller than Ellie, brown fluffy hair that's starting to go grey and his eyes are big and chocolatey, as for Ellie, she has long wavy brown hair and tanned skin.

"Yep, Fury told me yesterday, have a seat." She did as he said and sat down on the comfy chair. "All you have to do for me is deliver papers to some work colleague's" he said handing her some things. "Sure thing" she replied grinning. Ellie has a thing for flirtyness, when she was in school she was very popular, she'd get all the boys.

She stood up, focusing on the paper and the name read _steve rogers. _

She searched the rooms, but ended up watching scientists work on experiments. "Excuse me?" A male voice startled her. "Oh Steve hi!" She laughed, clutching her heart dramatically. She looked at his hot features, such as his messy blonde hair and his definded jawline. "Should you be here?" He asked leaning closer. "Uhm, I've got this for you." She quickly handed him the paper and scurried off not looking back once. "Well, it looks like you have no more work, you can rest." Bruce said taking off his glasses. She smiled and sat down, she tried not to stare at him. She didn't fancy him, she just thought he was attractive. "You know, I can see you staring." He said looking up at her, her cheeks began going bright red. She grinned and stood up, placing her hands on his desk. "So..." she said leaning closer, his breath caught in his throat as he tried to resist leaning to. "What shall we do?" She asked fiddling with his tie. "This Is u-unacceptable." he stuttered, standing up. "I know, Im just messing with you" she giggled.

" I have some news for you." Tony said walking in, Ellie's eyes widened as she looked at the handsome man in front of her. "Sure what is it?"

"Fury wants to have a word, to all of us" Bruce nodded and followed him. She decided to tag along.

_"another mission?" Bruce asked sitting down on the chair. "Whats it about this time?" Tony said, his muscles peering through his t-shirt. Ellie gulped as she stared at the man, not caring about the conversation. "I need the loo" he said getting up. The door swung open as it hit Ellie sending her back. "Ssh"she said standing up. "Who are you?" He asked eyeing her. "I work here now, I'm Bruce's assistant." _

He nodded and began walking off. "What's the new mission then?" She said catching up with him. "I dont know yet and anyway, it isnt any of your buisness." He snapped entering the restrooms. That stung her a little. "Whatever." She mumbled and strolled back to the office.


	2. Chapter 2

Ellie slouched into the chair, tapping her foot impatiently as Bruce entered. "Any work?" She asked. "Yes, here's some papers for Tony." He replied shoving them in her arms. Typical.

"Where are you Tony?" She muttered looking in every room and corridor until she hit something hard, her finger began to bleed. "Crap" she mumbled looking up. "Sorry Tony..." she said feeling embarassed. "No problem" he winked causing her legs to turn to jelly. "This is for you." She said as she handed the papers to him. He smiled and walked off, looking back and smirking.

On her way back she noticed a door was left open, her mind kept saying 'shut it and walk off' or 'go in!' She smiled and opened it wider, peeking in slowly. "Damn it." A familiar voice whispered. She began walking and saw Tony injecting himself with something. "What is that?" She asked worriedly causing him to jump. "What are you doing in here?!" He hissed throwing it in the bin. "Are you okay Tony?" Her eyes widened as he took long strides towards her. "You can't be in here." He ordered gripping her shoulders. "Why?" She said in a quiet voice. "I'm dangerous." He glared letting go.

"I want to help!" She said running after him. "Ssh you can't!" He shouted. "Please!" She begged. He turnt around, his eyes turning into lust as he stared at her body. She had a grey pencil skirt and a white blouse that was slightly unbuttoned at the top. "I really want to help you." She pleaded.

"Fine, this stays between me and you." He growled and stormed off.

Looks like Ellie has a fiesty one in her hands.

**sorry if this is short! Thankyou for reading xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

"What is this suppose to do?" Ellie said injecting his shoulder. "You see this thing here." He said pointing to the glowing circle in his chest. She nodded, eager for him to carry on. "Well its getting weak and this stuff makes it stronger." He smiled. "Oh."

"I better go to Bruce, bye." She waved. She heard a faint "Bye Ellie."

"Take this to Steve please." he said giving her all the paperwork. She hurried off into the halls, searching for that blonde.

"Hey Steve, some more files." She handed them over when he grabbed her wrist. "I've seen you and Tony." He growled as his eyes turnt into jealousy.."nothing Is going on." She snapped yanking her arm out of his grip. "Bye." She said walking off.

"People these days." She muttered. "Uh hey, do you know where Tony is?" A red headed girl asked, standing in front of her. "Yeah last door to the right." Ellie replied pointing into the corridor. Is she his girlfriend? She thought as a wave of jealously spread throughout her stomach. "earth to Ellie" bruce said snapping his fingers in her face. "Oh sorry Bruce, do these need to go to Tony?" He nodded and smiled as she left the room.

She knocked on his door. No reply. So she tried again but still no awnser. She opened it and what she saw crushed her heart. Tony and the red headed girl were kissing."uhmm" she coughed as they jumped apart. Tony had guilt in his brown eyes. "Some...stuff." she said walking over and placing them on the table, a little tear escaped her eye and ran down a cheek. Tony spotted. "Um...bye." she sobbed and ran out the door, slamming it after. She ran all the way to Bruce's office, crying her heart out. I thought we were getting closer, she thought. "You ok Ellie?" He asked as she collapsed to the floor. "N-no." She sobbed as he came over and hugged her, this shocked her but she fell into his arms. "I hate Tony." She huffed wiping the wetness off her red cheeks. "He does like the ladies." Bruce replied squeezing her reassuringly. "Thanks." She smiled wrapping her arms around him. They pulled apart as he wiped some tears off her chin with his thumb. They stared into eachothers eyes as he smashed his lips onto hers. She was taken back but she fell into his gentle kiss as their lips moved in sync. "Bruce." She whispered pulling away. "Lets get back to uh work." She muttered grabbing files off his desk.

She quickly walked out of his room and shut the door, sliding down it as she sighed and closed her eyes. That kiss was a mistake.

"You okay Ells?" Tony asked as she opened her eyes and stood up. "Yeah Im fine." She grumbled nudging past him. "Wait." He sighed grabbing her. "About earlier..."

"I dont want to hear it." She interrupted storming off into Fury's room. "Heres some paperwork for you." She smiled putting it on his desk. "Thank you Ellie, are you enjoying it here?" She nodded and grinned before hurrying off out.

Not really, she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Only two more hours left of work. She sighed and awkwardly walked into Bruce's room. "Ellie we need to talk." He said as soon as she shut the door. "I didnt mean to kiss you, I-I." He stuttered looking down. "I liked it anyway." She lied, she needed to get her mind off Tony. "Really?" He asked smirking.. she nodded and flashed him a smile. Time to be old highschool me, she thought. She grabbed his tie and pulled him closer, she climbed onto his desk as he stood inbetween her legs. "This is so naughty." She said before kissing him passionately. His hands travelled up her hips stroking them. "Bruce." She moaned tugging his hair as his lips moved to her neck. "I love it when you say my name." He smiled against her skin. She pulled him even closer, he started unbuttoning her top as she took his top off admiring the pretty good muscles he had. He pulled her blouse off revealing her bra. "We are so bad." She giggled standing up. "No teasing." He groaned crossing his arms.

She got behind the desk and tugged on her skirt when there was a knock on the door. They both gasped as they quickly got changed back into their clothes. "Come in!" Bruce shouted as Ellie pretended to do some work. "Hey just delivering these." Tony said handing a bag to Bruce. "Thanks mate." Tony smiled and looked at Ellie, they had eye contact when they both looked away, feeling sparks when she looks at him. "Where were we?" Bruce said stroking her leg. "Uhm, we should call it a day." She said gathering her things. "Oh okay..." he replied dissapointed.

"Tony wait!" She shouted chasing after him. He turnt around and grinned. "I need to tell you something."

"Go on.."

"I l-" before she could finish an announcement blared through the speakers.

_your free to go home! Hope you enjoyed your day!_

"come on, I'll take you home." Tony said offering his hand as she took it. Sparks began to fly at the touch of their skin.

"Thank you Tony, see you tomorrow." She said kissing his cheek. "Bye Ells."


	5. Chapter 5

G"Morning Bruce." Ellie greeted him happily."oh hey." He replied not looking at her. "Lets start over as friends ok, no kissing." She said breaking the awkwardness. "Fine." He muttered handing her papers. Tony was all she could think about.

She read the name. _Tony Stark._

She smiled and skipped to his room. She knocked when he awnsered grinning. "Here you go."

"Thanks." He said.

"So where's your girlfriend?". She asked.

"I dont have one.."

"What about that red headed one?".

"Oh thats Pepper, she has a crush on me." He laughed.

"Ohh so she made a move on you." She felt happy inside.

"Come in." He said letting her into his office. "Tea?" He asked as she nodded. "Do you need another injection?" She asked concerned. "Nah not until this evening."

They sipped their tea's in silence as the time ticked by fast. "Back to work urrh." She groaned going to the door. "Yep see you later." He said placing his hand on her shoulder. She stared into his eyes and then to his lips. She wanted to kiss them so badly. They started leaning in when Bruce came walking down the corridor. "Sorry see ya!" She was gutted they didnt kiss. All because of Brucey. "Come to my office." He ordered. She nodded and followed him. "sit."

"Is everything ok Bruce?"

"Im going on a mission for a day, is it ok if you look after my office for a while,?" He asked.

"Sure who's going?"

"Me, Steve and Natasha." Ellie was happy Tony wasn't going. "Cool, have fun." She grinned. He gave her the room keys before leaving.

"Best day ever." She mumbled. "And why's that?" Tony asked leaning in the doorway. "Oh nothing." She laughed facing him. "Your so beautiful." He gasped putting his hand on her cheek. "T-thanks." She stuttered.

"Tony..."

"Yes?"

"I freaking love you." She grabbed his face and planted her lips onto his. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to his body. She felt like she was going to explode from the amount of sparks. She pushed him onto the chair and straddled him. "This certainly is the best day ever." He laughed as they began kissing passionately.


End file.
